A conventional golf buggy comprises a support frame for a golf bag mounted on a pair of wheels. In use, a golfer either pushes or pulls the golf buggy. For many golfers the necessity to push or pull the conventional golf buggy is particularly tiresome and detracts from the pleasure of playing golf, and in some instances, particularly in the case of older golfers, limits the extent to which the golfers can play golf.